Danny's Sick Day!
by katmar1994
Summary: Danny is sick and can't fall asleep will three ghost friends be able to help? I don't own Danny Phantom


_He's a Phantom_

 _Danny Phantom_

 _Danny Phantom_

 _Yo Danny Fenton_

 _He was just 14_

 _When his parents built a very_

 _Strange machine_

 _It was designed to view_

 _A world unseen_

 _(He's gonna catch 'em all_

 _Cuz he's Danny Phantom)_

 _When didn't quiet work his_

 _Folks they just quit_

 _Then Danny took a look_

 _Inside of it_

 _There was a great big flash_

 _Everything just changed_

 _His molecules got rearranged_

 _(Phantom Phantom)_

 _When first woke up he realized_

 _He had snow white hair_

 _And glowin green eyes_

 _He could walk through walls_

 _Disappear and fly_

 _He was much more unique_

 _Then the other guys_

 _And then he knew what he had to do_

 _He had to stop all the ghosts that were_

 _Comin through_

 _He's here to fight for me and you_

 _(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny_

 _Phantom gonna catch 'em all_

 _Cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch 'em_

 _All cuz he's...Danny Phantom!_

 **Skulker pov:** Today Ember, Nocturne and I are taking care of Danny since he's sick. "I'm tell you guys that you don't have to!" Danny told us.

"We're helping you weather you like it or not." I replied to him, he's really cranky since he didn't sleep very well. "I brought some soup." Ember called.

Danny looked a bit worried about it. "It's from a can that was in the kitchen." Nocturne added, that made Danny relax since he could eat the soup.

After eating Danny was still cranky since we were trying to help him fall asleep but was being stubborn about it. "I think he needs the treatment." I stated.

Ember, Nocturne and I pounced on Danny then started tickling him. "NOOOO! STAHAHAHAHP!" Danny howled with laughter, we stopped soon enough.

 **Third Person pov:** As Danny regained his breath he tried to fall asleep but couldn't. "I could sing a lullaby." Ember suggested, she knew the right song.

"And I'll give Danny good dreams." Nocturne added. [Play Magia english version from Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Lyric's by Lizz Robinett]

[ **Ember** ]

 _One day, the light of love, though it may seem far away_

 _Will shine again in your eyes (Transcend and rise above)_

 _But there's only one dream, and it has ripped at the seam._

 _This world will end in ruin (And I'll lose all I love)_

 _Swallow all your doubt, make your lust cry out_

 _I will help you swallow your hesitation, you'll trust me_

 _Cause you yearn with greed, though your heart may bleed_

 _Will we fade away from this world with no hope to hold onto?_

 _I remember you from a dream I thought was truth_

 _You bright with magic and I blinded by my youth_

 _All I wish for your hand to hold, you see_

 _Only your smile kills the dark in me_

 _With these hands I try to hold what I cannot seize_

 _I'm like a rose thrown into a violent breeze_

 _All my strength blown away, with my heart I will stay_

 _Praying for light, guiding my wish with all my might_

 _(Music)_

 _One day, it will come true, that wish you have inside you_

 _To save the one that you love (Is that a selfish act?)_

 _They will latch to your heart, that's when confusion will start_

 _You'll say words you've never heard (Just how would you react?)_

 _If I can go on and not lose my way_

 _I will sacrifice my heart and let it fray to pieces_

 _What I really need is a spell to caste_

 _To stand up against all the pain and fear that will always last_

 _You are still lost in a dream watching the past skies_

 _While I am the only dreamer that cannot rest_

 _But I will open my eyes and chase the hope_

 _That I will be at your side as if we're blessed_

 _With these hands I've picked a rose and have stopped it's life_

 _Only now I understand, I stole it's life_

 _Deep inside I'm alive, for my love I'll survive_

 _Though I regret using my own heart as a sheath_

 _(Music)_

 _(Now my hearts alive and racing towards the future)_

 _(There's no doubt that could dare hold me back)_

 _(I'm gonna fly on forward into the blue sky, boundless and bright)_

 _(I still pray and hope that one day, we'll be together)_

 _(I'll fight onward and see again, my friend)_

 _(I won't stop until the end...)_

 _The stories that I heard as a child kept me dreaming_

 _Where magic runs free and imprisoned suns remain always gleaming_

 _The fairy tales I loved have taught me (have taught me)_

 _That no matter what hurdles there may be, your wish comes true_

 _(Was I a fool to trust in those lies?)_

 _(Music)_

 _In the night wild with fright, the old magic stirs_

 _Blooming with grace, it rises up to meet my face_

 _With your hands you can change this whole world of yours._

 _Everything that you wish for is in your grasp_

 _All I want is to forever dream with you_

 _To live a life where all of me is alive_

 _Deep inside, I will give all my love just to live_

 _I won't regret making this sinful wish of mine!_

 _(Music)_

 **Ember pov:** When I was done singing Skulker, Nocturne and I saw that Danny was fast asleep so we quietly left his room and house then headed for home.

"How did you know that song would work?" Skulker asked me, I shrugged. "I didn't." I answered him, once we got back to the hotel we each went to our rooms.

I climbed into my bed and decided to take a nap since all that singing wore me out but at least Danny would be fine after he got some sleep for the night.

 **Done with this one-shot! circusgoth13 I hope you like this, I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


End file.
